Dreaming in Middle-Earth: An Unexpected Journey
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: Right here's the prequel of my Lord of the Rings part. Anywhere we all thought Rain was normal yeah, so here's her adventure with Thorin and Company and what will happen to her while on this quest of Erebor. (Thorin/OC) Please read the Lord of the Ring part first, please with a cherry on top, and rating might go up. (And sorry if it's Mary-Sue.)
1. Chapter 1

**Dreaming in Middle-Earth: An Unexpected Journey**

**A/N: Sorry if my OC's going be Mary-Sue. And if you don't like it than don't bother reading it then.**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Rain Seras and this is my story of being in the world of the Hobbit. Also there are secrets I wish to tell but, I'll the tell ya the journey I had with a Wizard, a Hobbit and company of Dwarves.

I woke in a strange place; it was in the middle of the road. And I was wearing a tunic with some weapons. _Blinky I don't think I'm in Australia anymore and the weapons are pretty cool though_ I thought. And started walking in the direction I was facing.

After what was ten minutes, I saw a group. One was tall and the rest where small, like Dwarves.

"Umm…" as I got closer to them.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you." The tall man said, and then I recognized him.

"Gandalf the Grey… No way." I muttered in surprised and I guess the rest of them are the company of Thorin Oakenshield, well some of them anyway.

"You've got a name there lad?" I think it was Bofur who asked, I looked to Gandalf which I think he knows I'm a girl. And also I can get mistaking for a boy considering I've got short hair.

"Um, the name is Ralin Seras." I told them and they told me their names, even though I knew their names already.

"Odd name." I heard them muttering to themselves. And I glared at them then looking to Gandalf.

"We should be off and Ralin you're coming too."

"Aye Gandalf I'm coming, but can talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Yes of course Ralin." As Gandalf and I walked off not before telling the dwarves we'll be back.

"Rain is there something on your mind?" Gandalf asked once out of the dwarves hearing distances.

"Yes Gandalf there is something on my mind. And that is why am I here?" I asked.

"You're here because you're going to help Thorin Oakenshield and his company. And finding your parents." My heart raced when I heard Thorin's name.

"What of my parents, I didn't know them when I was born Gandalf."

"That because you where sent to a different world, so your real home is here in Middle-Earth. And I know in the other world you where sent to has knowledge of Middle-Earth. And we should head back to the others." Gandalf told me. As we started walking again. "And good job to pretend to be a boy Rain." Gandalf whispered in my ear and I nodded my head slightly to him.

We finally made it to Bag-End with the other dwarves. And knocked on his door. On the other side we heard Bilbo.

"NO, NO. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else. There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this some clot-head's idea of a joke… I can only say it is in very poor taste." Then the door opened and the dwarves fell on to the floor and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

Soon I met Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin. And help with getting food ready.

We started the feast and started to chatting and laughing, then Fili coming walking across the table asking who wants an ale.

"Ale on the count of three" Bofur called.

"Mugs up." I called after three and pretty much drank the ale pretty quick that I had.

"C'mon Ralin you can do it." Kili said to me and I sighed at him.

"Fine." I muttered and then belched. And we laughed again.

"I knew you had it in you Ralin." I blushed a little then.

_Damn it Kili why did you have to be so cute?! _I screamed in my head.

Soon plates where flying around the room by the dwarves and singing the Blunt the Knives song. And I couldn't help but laugh the whole time, until a loud knock on the door and we all where quite. And my happy mood all gone now.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

This going to be interesting, but then I remembered how much I hate Thorin for being an ass to Bilbo in the movie. But by the end of the movie I started to think that he was all that bad.

"Gandalf." Greeted Thorin. The dwarves altogether bowed slightly. I don't know what to do, so I just leaned against the wall with my hands in my tunic pockets.

"I thought you said that this place was easy to find." Thorin said.

"Even if you've lost your way twice." I muttered to myself in hope that no one heard me.

"I actually got lost twice." He said before ridding of his coat. "If not only for the mark on the door." He adds.

"What mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." Bilbo's face immediately had annoyed expression when Gandalf told Bilbo that there was a mark on the door and he put it there.

Thorin glanced around when his eyes met mine. I looked away as if I didn't care who Thorin was. Then I heard Thorin's footsteps stop in front of me and then I look back at Thorin and… Oh sweet Jesus he had to be close! And my stupid inner fangirl was starting to screaming at me.

"Who's this Gandalf?" Thorin asked and looking back at Gandalf. I want to say something but Gandalf beat me to it first.

"Oh his, the fifteenth member that I've chosen to join us on this quest." I heard him from somewhere behind Thorin and the other dwarves. Then Thorin's gaze was fixed on me again.

"What's your name lad?" he asked and it felt more of a command than a question.

"It's Ralin Seras." I said strongly to prove that I wasn't all weak in my appearance.

Then I saw Gandalf smirking about something and chuckling about something too.

"He looks weak and useless Gandalf." Thorin said bluntly. And that done it as I clenched my fist and throw a punch at Thorin's jaw-line, then grabbed his left arm and pinned him to the ground and grabbed one of my daggers and placed it under Thorin's neck.

"How does it feel to have someone weaker than you, to beat you? Thorin Oakenshield?" I whispered in his ear. Then I got off him and walked towards the door. "I'll be outside if anyone wants me. Also, easy is the path to wisdom for those not blinded by ego." I said and went outside. And I knew Thorin was glaring at me as I went outside.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon, out for now**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs****

**"What's your name lad?" he asked and it felt more of a command than a question.**

**"It's Ralin Seras." I said strongly to prove that I wasn't all weak in my appearance.**

**Then I saw Gandalf smirking about something and chuckling about something too.**

**"He looks weak and useless Gandalf." Thorin said bluntly. And that done it as I clenched my fist and throw a punch at Thorin's jaw-line, then grabbed his left arm and pinned him to the ground and grabbed one of my daggers and placed it under Thorin's neck.**

**"How does it feel to have someone weaker than you, to beat you? Thorin Oakenshield?" I whispered in his ear. Then I got off him and walked towards the door. "I'll be outside if anyone wants me. Also, easy is the path to wisdom for those not blinded by ego." I said and went outside. And I knew Thorin was glaring at me as I went outside.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Is there something wrong Rain?" I turned to see Gandalf.

"What do you think Gandalf?" I said and to try stay calm.

"It's Thorin isn't it Rain?"

"Yes, it's just… I don't like it when I'm called weak or useless, or anything alone those lines. And beside they're going to find out sooner or later, you know that don't you Gandalf." I finished.

"I know Rain and I trust you to keep your secret from the others."

"Oh of me being from a different world? And at least can I tell two people, I trust that I'm a girl?" I asked him and he was thinking about it, then Gandalf looked at me.

"Alright Rain I trust you."

"Thank you Gandalf. And I know which two to tell that I'm a girl and I trust Balin and Bilbo." I finished.

"I trust your judgement Rain. And the meeting is about to start."

"Gandalf, it can start without me, but I'll be in soon." I said and saw him nodding and walked back inside the Hobbit hole.

After a few more minutes I went back inside, and then I heard Thorin.

"Very well… We'll do it your way. Give him the contract…" Thorin said and turned to look at me. "Where have you've been?" he asked.

"Outside." I said dead-planned. I look over to Bilbo reading his contract.

"-Lacerations?" I heard him and saw his hands slightly shaking. "Incineration?" he asked.

"Oh Aye. Melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said.

Bilbo started to look pale in the face.

"You right laddie?" Balin asked.

"Yeah, feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

"Air… I need air." As Bilbo got even paler.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said.

"I don't think that's helping Bofur." I said.

"Nope." Bilbo said and he fainted to the floor.

"Oh very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said. And I notice that Thorin was staring at me the whole time.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked calmly.

"I wonder if you know what you're getting yourself into boy."

"Oh but I do know what I'm getting myself into, Thorin Oakenshield. And a plan is only as good as those who see it trough. And that what I'm going to do Thorin. And Balin can I have that contract?" I asked Balin and he hand it to me and I signed it. "Well looks like you're going have to put up with me a little while longer, Thorin. Oh and my name isn't boy its Ralin Seras, got it memorized." I said and left the room.

I heard Gandalf and Bilbo arguing and then Bilbo walked away to his room. And I couldn't help to eavesdrop on Thorin and Balin.

"Well it would appear that we've lost our burglar. Probably for the best the odds where always against us." Balin said.

"That's not true, Balin." I whispered to myself.

"There are few warriors amongst us." Thorin said.

I know Thorin is a strong fighter, but all of them are.

"Old warriors."

I sighed and walked pasted them to get to the living room, but Thorin saw me.

"Didn't your parents tell it's rude to eavesdrop on others?"

"Hey I didn't hear anything. And besides I didn't know my parents when I was born." I said and stomped to the living room.

0Soon everyone now walked out to the living room. Thorin stood near the fireplace and lit his pipe with the others. They began to hum.

Thorin began to sing.

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

I found that I had started to sing with them, though very softly so I guessed they had not heard me. And I started to fall asleep in Bilbo's armchair.

* * *

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, just my OCs******

**Recap**

**_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_**

**_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_**

**_We must away ere break of day_**

**_To find our long-forgotten gold_**

**_The pines were roaring on the height_**

**_The winds were moaning in the night_**

**_The fire was red, it flaming spread_**

**_The trees like torches blazed with light_**

**I found that I had started to sing with them, though very softly so I guessed they had not heard me. And I started to fall asleep in Bilbo's armchair.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was shaken awake the next morning.

"C'mon lad it's time to wake. And we're leave!" Balin said.

I groaned but sat up. I did not want to start a fight so early in the morning. I looked out the window and found the sun was only just rising. I yawned. We all ate a quick breakfast and then we were out the door.

I was given a pony along with the dwarves. I rode in the back with Fili and Kili. "I bet he'll come!" I said loudly.

I knew Thorin was probably pissed off with me now.

_Mission accomplished!_

And Fili, Kili, Dori, and Bofur and Gandalf believed he would come. We rode on in silence until I heard a small voice.

"WAIT!"

We all stopped and I turned and saw Bilbo running towards us. I smiled and looked to Thorin. He was shocked. I smiled in triumph and stuck my tongue out at Thorin. And he scowled at me as always. Bilbo ran to Balin.

"I signed it!"

Balin looked over the contract and then smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

"Oh no! I do much better on my own….Wha!"

Fili and Kili grabbed hold of the hobbit and placed him on a pony.

Soon Bofur began throwing us our winnings. I caught mine and smiled.

"What was that about?" Bilbo asked.

"They took wagers, on whether not you would turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And what did you think?" he asked the wizard.

He did not answer. He only held up his hand and caught his gold. I smiled and shook my head. Gandalf chuckled.

"I never doubted you for a second." he said.

"(Sneeze then a sigh) It's horse hair. Having a reaction… Wait stop. Stop we have to turn around!" Bilbo called.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf being a little angry.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

"Here… Use this" Bofur said and throw a rag at Bilbo. And we started laughing.

"Move on" Thorin said and we started moving again.

Soon we stop for the night and started setting up camp. And I saw Bilbo setting his pack down.

"Hey Bilbo umm, can I talk to you?" I asked Bilbo.

"Yes of course Master Seras."

"Not here." As I jerked my head towards the woods and Bilbo understood.

Soon we were out of earshot.

"What is that you wanted to talk to me about Master Seras?" he asked.

"I have a really big secret that I've been keeping from you and the dwarves." I said in my normal voice.

"Master Seras your voice has changed!"

"That because well… I'm actually a girl…" I said and I saw Bilbo's shocked face.

"You're a girl?" he said.

"Yes and if you've noticed that I'm easily mistaken for being a guy." I told him.

"Aye, I thought there was something little off about you 'Master Seras'." Both I and Bilbo turned to see… Thorin… psych it was actually Balin.

"Oh Balin you heard all that?" I asked.

"Aye and what you're real name?"

"I was about to tell Bilbo that, but my real name is Rain Seras." I told them both. "And I trust you both not to tell anyone about this please, mostly to you… Balin because I know Thorin would asked what had happened here, so please don't tell anyone I'm begging here." I looked at the both of them.

"Aye/Yes I promise not to tell anyone Miss Seras." Both of them said at the time and I giggled at them.

"We go back to the camp site." I said and they both nodded we walked back to the camp site.

I could not seem to fall asleep that night when me, Balin and Bilbo got back. I sat up next to a tree looking at the moon. Then I heard a strange noise.

"What was that?!" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs."

"Orcs!" Bilbo panicked.

"There shall be dozens of them out there." answered Fili.

"They attack at night. No screams, only blood."

I looked at them in anger. They did not seem to notice. They started to chuckle.

"You think that's funny?"

I looked at Thorin.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

I walked over.

"Of course you two didn't, but still you two shouldn't joke around about Orcs." I scolded.

They looked at me apologetically.

"They know nothing of the world." Thorin growled.

I slowly looked over at him as he walked past me. His hands behind his back and his shoulder slunk forward. Something was wrong here. He walked off and I knew I should not follow, but I did. As I walked off Balin began to tell a story of how Thorin lost his grandfather. But I didn't bother to listen to it because I know what happened.

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. And I looked towards Gandalf and I saw him sigh. And I know that some of Azog's orcs have found us, but not to attack us.

_I think go and have a bath because I did see a river while we where pasting it. _I thought. "Umm guys, I'm gonna go and clean up." I said and I saw them nodded and I left.

The moon's light is beaming down the water making its light reflect back. In short, the water looks just like some crystal shit.

"Woow, this is just so cool!" I immediately took of my boots and all of my clothes until I was only in my underwear and the bandage around my chest. I slowly went in the water, took off my underwear and began washing my clothes.

So while I was washing the clothes.

Being naked out in the wild is really weird. Weird as hell.

"Thank goodness! Finally!" I dipped myself into the water making me groan in pleasure. For it is the first time I took a bath after I got here.

I washed the dirt out of my hair and body. It was silent around me; the only thing I could hear was me splashing around in the warm water and the small waterfall running. After I finished washing myself, I looked around making sure that no one's around. Upon stepping out of the water, I hissed as the cold air touched my skin.

When I touched my clothes, I realized that they're still wet. Oh no. What am I supposed to do then? Sit here and stare at trees and stuff?!

I slumped myself on a big rock. And started to think about how I came here and being on with the dwarves on their quest.

After awhile I stood up, wiped away my tears and walked towards where my clothes were. And they're still kinda wet.

_Oh great._ I thought.

"I'll just take a swim again then." I sighed as I again got fully into the water and stayed there for a while, savouring the moment of cool water surrounding my whole body.

So while I was in the water, I suddenly heard someone call my name. And I froze up as I turned slowly; I saw Kili and Fili looking at me. And you know that moment where a guy(s) sees a cute girl in the water and there's long pause? Yeah it's like that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fili, Kili and I shrieked all together. While I shut my eyes close tightly as I attempted to cover my chest area with my hands.

"Master Seras?!" Kili and Fili stared at me wide eyed.

"Stop! Don't look!" I immediately went into the water. But still, the two brothers kept staring at me with eyes as big as the moon. Making me blush as red as a cherry.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're a lass!" Fili stammered as he pointed at me, Kili's jaw agape and speechless.

"YES! NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME!" as I went deeper into the water until the water went until my neck. After my statement, the two immediately turned their backs as they looked away and blushed.

Another moment of silence.

"Okay, so I think I owe you both an explanation." I muttered as I looked at the two in front of me. But the two in front of me was still looking away and seemed like they were ignoring me.

"Kili? Fili?" The two dwarves heard the water splashing indicating that I was coming out of the water. Fili and Kili stared at each other with panic evident in each other's eyes for they don't know what to do.

"Y-yes?" They both gulped.

I sighed while I went to where my clothes were. Once I touched the clothes, I thanked the heavens for they're already dry. I put on my underwear and pants.

"Hey guys, you can open up your eyes now." I tried to stifle a laugh at the red faces of the two other dwarves while having both of their eyes closed.

"Thank Aule!" Fili and Kili let out a sigh of relief and opened their eyes. They saw me sitting on the ground looking up at them with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I owe you an explanation don't I?" I said. As I patted the ground on the spot just next to her gesturing the two to sit.

Fili and Kili gave each other hesitant looks before they finally gave up and quietly sat beside me.

"So, where do I uhm… Start? But before I explain, please promise me that you both won't tell anyone. Especially Thorin that I'm a girl! But Bilbo and Balin know that I'm a girl though."

"Okay! We..uhm...promise!" Kili said

"Okay, uhm...so I'll start with the time I got into Bilbo's house."

"And?" One of the two finally replied.

"So, after Gandalf told me that my parents might be somewhere here in middle earth, he told me that the only way I could see them is that, I would need to pretend as a boy in order to have Thorin to make me go with you" I told them without stopping and by the time I finished I gasped for air, and closed my eyes shut scared and looked down. For what the two dwarves sitting in front of me do after I told them my explanation.

But after a moment of silence, I opened her eyes.

"Ohh..." Kili mumbled.

"Then why didn't you just tell us earlier then?" Fili continued

"Well, do you think that Thorin would let a girl come with a bunch of you guys? And I only need to go with you until I find my parents, that's what Gandalf said." I explained further.

After my statement, I saw the two of them slightly smirking at her.

"What?"

"So, that's the only reason?" Fili asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah... why?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Are you sure that, that's really just the reason then?" Kili added, him and his brother now smiling.

**~Elsewhere (The Company)~**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The whole company suddenly woke with a jolt as soon as they heard screams through the trees

"What was that?" Bilbo's voice cracked from the slight fear inching up his chest. And also worried about Rain.

"We should go after them!" Dwalin immediately got up with his weapon in hand and the others soon followed his example but were suddenly stopped by Gandalf.

"Halt! Let them be"

"Why!? What if the lads are in danger?! They-" Bofur exclaimed

"My nephews need me" Thorin interrupted Borfur mid sentence, for he also stood up, walked to where the others were standing. Also with his sword in hand.

"They'll be fine. The two can handle and protect Ralin." Gandalf and Thorin had a little staring showdown until the dwarf finally gave up.

* * *

**Sorry cliffhanger**

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, just my OCs****

**Recap**

**Elsewhere (The Company)**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**The whole company suddenly woke with a jolt as soon as they heard screams through the trees**

**"What was that?" Bilbo's voice cracked from the slight fear inching up his chest. And also worried about Rain.**

**"We should go after them!" Dwalin immediately got up with his weapon in hand and the others soon followed his example but were suddenly stopped by Gandalf.**

**"Halt! Let them be"**

**"Why!? What if the lads are in danger?! They-" Bofur exclaimed**

**"My nephews need me" Thorin interrupted Borfur mid sentence, for he also stood up, walked to where the others were standing. Also with his sword in hand.**

**"They'll be fine. The two can handle and protect Ralin." Gandalf and Thorin had a little staring showdown until the dwarf finally gave up.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Rain's POV~**

_How weird can they get?_ I thought.

"Yeah! What is it with you two?!" I stood up pretending to be angry in hopes of them to stop and headed for my bandage to check if it's already dry.

_Thank goodness! They're dry!_

"Woah!" I suddenly heard Fili and Kili exclaimed. Oh, I almost forgot, they already know I'm a girl. I giggled. I turned my head and saw them with their eyes closed again and blushing.

_Wow, such a gentleman._ I giggled again.

I started wrapping my chest and by the time I'm finished wrapping it around, I picked up the metal clasp from the rock, but I realized that the end of the bandage was far for me to reach in order for me to secure the clasp.

Walking towards the two, I tapped Fili's shoulder.

"Fili" I called

Immediately he opened his eyes.

"Oh." Fili gulped and blushed even harder as the realization dawned upon him what I was asking for him to do.

"Please?" I bit my lip in embarrassment

"Please what?" Fili also opened his eyes in curiosity and saw the scene in front of him.

"What is happening? Oh, so that's how you kept from us that you're a lass" The brown added and quirked up an eyebrow in amusement as the scene unfolded in front of him

"Yeah! Here you go Fili" I exclaimed and held out the clasp in front of Fili's face.

"Ohh..uhmm..I…" Fili took the metal clasp with a trembling hand and I turned around with my back facing Fili and moved away my small bits of my hair to the front so that it wouldn't be a bother

"Just pin it Fili!" I rolled my eyes.

"W-wait!" The blushing blonde started to put a hand at the end of the bandage after I let go of it.

After a while of fiddling with the pin in attempt to secure the said cloth around my chest, he finally got it to stay in place.

"Thank heavens! I thought you weren't going to finish!" I chuckled and I sat on the ground and started to slip my feet into the boots.

While sitting on the ground, she didn't notice the two were walking towards her until she saw two pairs of legs standing in front of me.

"Better hurry up, the others might be looking for us." Fili said.

"Yeah." Kili added.

"I know." I stood up after I tied the boots with the strings. And walked again towards the rock where my tunic.

"Let's go! And you promised not to tell the others I'm a girl." I started walking back.

* * *

Where we saw the other dwarves camped around the fire. Well, except Thorin and Gandalf, who by the way were under their own trees.

"Where have you been?" Bofur stood up and walked towards the three.

"We were about to follow as soon as we heard screams, but Gandalf told us that you're going to be fine." Bilbo's voice was laced with concern, mostly about me. I looked at Gandalf and mouthed a thank you to him and the wizard nodded in response before going back to his pipe

"Did something happen?" Balin asked.

"No not really. It's just that Kili and Fili gave me a 'little' scare. And I scared them. And I'm sorry for letting you guys worry." After I said this, the whole company stared at me then apoloized.

"What?" I stared at the dwarves in confusion. As I was looking around, I noticed Thorin sitting under a tree emitting such dark aura with a frown on his face.

Gandalf was watching too, and Thorin was still glaring daggers even towards his own nephews and me.

"Master Seras I suggest you get some rest you'll need it." I heard Thorin saying a little 'angry'.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Thorin." I said sleepily. And fell asleep on my bed roll.

* * *

I woke up early and jumped down. I woke up everyone. I smiled and saw that Thorin was still asleep. I sighed and walked over. As I reached my hand out to shake him, he grabbed it. His grip hurt, and I winced a bit.

"Thorin… wake up!"

He blinked and seemed to remember where he was. He looked at me. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he said,

"Hello."

"Can I have my hand back?"

He looked at his hand and mine and quickly let it go. I rubbed it a bit.

"My apologies." He said.

"Bad dream?"

"No." I knew he was lying.

"Okay suit yourself. And tell someone about your problems Thorin. Because some of your problems wouldn't be solved if you don't do anything." I said and I walked off to my pony ready to get on the road.

Soon we we're on the road and later it was raining.

"Here Master Gandalf! Can you not do something about this deluge?" Dori called out.

"It is raining Master Dwarf! And it shall continue to rain until the rain is done!" Gandalf said. "If you wish change the weather of the world… You should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?"

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other Wizards Gandalf?"

"There are five of us." Gandalf answered. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White." I growled quietly at Saruman's name because of he has done the Lord of the Rings Trilogy and my growl was almost beast like.

"Then are the two blue wizards…" Gandalf continued. "Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who's the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is a great wizard? Or is he more like you, Gandalf?" I asked.

"… I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands… to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will always find a foothold in this world." Gandalf finished and we still riding the rain.

Later we found an old abandoned house. It looked as though something very large had destroyed it. Gandalf walked inside and looked around.

"Fili! Kili! Stay with the ponies and mind you do not leave them!"

"Yes uncle!" Both Kili and Fili said.

"I think it would be wise if we moved on." Gandalf said.

I looked up as Thorin walked to him.

"And where do you suggest we go?"

"We could make for The Hidden Valley."

"I told you I will not go near that place."

_You stubborn ass dwarf! _I thought to myself.

"They would be able to help you!"

"I do not need the help of the elves. Have you forgotten it was they who betrayed us? Abandon us at our time of need? Betrayed my father and grandfather."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key so that you could hold onto the past!" said the now angry wizard.

"I did not know they were yours to keep!" Thorin countered.

Gandalf turned and walked off angrily.

"Wait where are you going, Gandalf?!" Bilbo asked.

"To find seek company with someone with more common sense!"

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked again.

"Myself Master Baggins! I have my fill of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day." And I glared at Thorin.

"C'mon Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said as if he didn't noticed me glaring at him.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked me and Balin. And we both shrugged our shoulders.

* * *

**Sorry cliffhanger**

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**"Wait where are you going, Gandalf?!" Bilbo asked.**

**"To find seek company with someone with more common sense!"**

**"And who's that?" Bilbo asked again.**

**"Myself Master Baggins! I have my fill of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day." And I glared at Thorin.**

**"C'mon Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said as if he didn't noticed me glaring at him.**

**"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked me and Balin. And we both shrugged our shoulders.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Later~**

"He is been gone a long while now."

"He is a wizard! He shall come and go as he pleases." Bofur said.

"He'll be back Bilbo." I said.

Bofur had Bilbo take Fili and Kili their dinner. I sat next to Bofur and Bombur.

After a while I started to worry about Bilbo. Surely it did not take this long to bring someone food. I walked towards where the ponies were. Not only did I find some of the ponies missing, I found Fili, Kili, and Bilbo gone as well. Nearby there was an uprooted tree.

"Shit!" I started remembered the trolls. But then I saw Fili coming back without his brother and Bilbo.

"Fili where's Kili and Bilbo?" I asked worried.

"Trolls, three of them. And Rain go and help Kili." I nodded and ran towards where Bilbo and Kili are.

"Kili!" I gave low shout.

"Rain, what you doing?!"

"Fili told me come. And do you have plan Kili?" I asked. Then I Bilbo hanging upside down by one of the trolls.

Kili went attacking one of the trolls and I followed after him.

"DROP HIM!" We both yelled.

"You what?!"

"We said 'drop him'." I said seriously. And Bilbo was thrown towards me and I catched him. And the rest of the company came running and on the attack.

"Bilbo go rescue the ponies." I told him and he nodded. And I helped the others fighting.

Then I was picked up and in one of the troll's hands.

"BILBO! RALIN!"

Kili tried to run forward but Thorin stopped him.

"No Kili don't!" I said.

If Kili tried anything they would surely kill Bilbo and me.

I knew that trolls were incredibly stupid.

"Lay down your arms! Or we will rip his off and swallow the girl whole!" and the whole company started at me except Bilbo, Balin, Kili and Fili. But they still laid down their weapons and Ori was quite dramatic about throwing down his slingshot.

"You laired to us 'Ralin'." I heard Dwalin.

"Oh c'mon can't we talk about my gender later? And at least I'm not the one who's on the spit, Dwalin." I said in my normal voice again.

On the spit were Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bofur, and Bifur. I was placed in a sack along with Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Oin, Gloin and Balin. Thorin was scowling at me.

_Keep scowling buddy! Wait until I get out of this! Then it is you and me with my Assassin's Creed's style daggers!_ As I glared at Thorin.

"OI how long do ye think it will take to cook this lot?" asked one troll.

"I am hungry William!" whined another.

This one had a high pitched voice. The troll whose name I guessed was William punched him.

"Shut it Bert! Let me work! I do not fancy being turned to stone."

I smirked. Bilbo hopped up.

"Wait you are making a very big mistake!"

I hoped Bilbo had some sort of a plan.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!"

"Half-wits!" Bofur called. "What does that make us!"

"I mean with the seasoning!" Bilbo said.

_Wait what?!_

"Oh and I suppose you know what we should do?" said William.

"Well actually I know the secret to cooking dwarf."

"Traitor!"

"Hush! Let the flubberahobbit talk!"

"Yes the secret…"

He seemed to be thinking.

"Yes?"

"Come on!"

"Tell us the secret!"

"Yes I am telling you the secret is…..to….skin them first!"

"NO!"

"When I get out! I am going to get you!" shouted Dwalin.

I glared at Bilbo. "Bilbo if I died here, I'm coming back to haunt you for the rest of your life! And I won't forget it, I won't forget this!" I shouted at him.

"What a load of rubbish! I like em better with their skins on! Stuff em I say! Boots and all!" And the high pitch voiced troll called Bert came forward.

"He is right!" He picked up me. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf! Nice and crunchy!"

My eyes widened.

"Oh no not that one she's…. infected!"

"You're infected you little rat!" I hissed at Bilbo.

Then I realized what Bilbo was doing.

"Yes she has worms in her… tubes!"

Bert dropped me in disgust and landed on Oin and Kili and it wasn't of softest landing I've had in my life.

"In fact they all have them! They are infested with parasites! It truly is terrible business! I would not risk it I really would not!"

"For goodness sakes did he say parasites!?" Oin asked Kili.

"Yes, we do not have parasites! You have parasites you little…."

Thorin and I kicked them, well actually I jumped on Kili and my legs hit Oin. They all looked at him then at me. I smiled knowing he had figured it out as well.

"Dip-shits." I muttered.

"I have parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites I have got huge parasites!" Kili said.

"What would have us do? Let them all go?!" One of the trolls said.

"Well…" Bilbo trying to think of a reason.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The same troll said poking Bilbo. "This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?!"

"Well if he's a ferret than I'm the Green Eyes Red Dragon." And the all dwarves where staring at me. "Guys it was a joke!" I yelled at them.

A second later Gandalf came to save our skins.

"The dawn takes you all!"

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" Bert asked.

And the trolls turned to stone.

And we cheered at Gandalf.

"Ah get your foot out my back!" Dwalin shouted.

Once the dwarves had put their armour back on.

Gandalf knocked on the troll. And I looked at Gandalf and smiled at him.

"And where did you go to if I may ask?" I heard Thorin

"To look ahead."

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind. A nasty business. Still here you are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar. And her… why woman Gandalf." Gandalf looked at me.

"You told them!"

"No I didn't Gandalf! They found out because of them and beside don't you think it's strange for mountain trolls come this far south Gandalf?" I said.

"Yes Miss Seras it is strange and its not happen for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Thorin looked at Gandalf with an uneasy look.

"They couldn't have moved in daylight."

"There must be cave near by." Thorin said and grabbing my arm very tightly.

"Thorin you're hurting me." But he ignored me and he told the company we're moving out.

Soon we stared at each other for as few seconds before going off to find the troll's cave. When we found it I held my breath for the stench was horrid. We walked inside.

"This is a troll's cave, be careful what you touch." Gandalf said.

There were chests of gold and silver. Some of the dwarves stayed behind to bury it for later.

"The Goblin-Cleaver! Forged by the High Elves of the West. A famous blade and the blade shall glow blue when orcs are near! And Glamdring, the Foehammer. The sword of the King of Gondolin." I said.

His eyes narrowed.

"And how is it you know so much about the elves."

I looked away. "I read." I muttered.

"You could wish for no finer blade." Gandalf said quickly.

I took my chance to walk off.

"Bilbo, Rain. Here these are about your sizes." I turned to see Gandalf with Sting and a really big axe. And handed us the weapons.

"I can't take this."

"Nor can I Gandalf." I said.

"Bilbo the blade is of elvish make which means… it will glow blue when Orcs or goblins are nearby. And Rain the axe is of dwarfish make which means… with each swing it will be more powerful the more you use the weapon becomes, if you believe in your weapons. And you might also get a bit of a dwarf personality." Gandalf told us.

"But I've never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this the both of you… True courage is about knowing not when to take a life… but when to spare one. And with the hope we have now." Gandalf told us.

Then there was noise nearby.

"Something is coming!" I heard Thorin bellowed.

I stayed close to Ori and Kili and we waited.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

An old man on a sleigh pulled by rabbits came.

"Radaghast! It is Radaghast the Brown! What are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong! Something is terrible wrong."

"Yes?"

He started to speak but then he just stopped.

"Give me a moment… Oh! I had thought! It was right there on the tip of my tongue." MY eyes widened. "Oh! It's not a thought at all. It's just a little old stick insect." Seriously I always wondered how a stick insect was in his mouth.

He and Gandalf walked off to talk and I sat down on a boulder. I started to sing one of my favourite songs, Faster by Within Temptation.

_I can't see, cause it's burning deep inside.  
Like gasoline on fire running wild.  
No more fear, Cause I'm getting closer now.  
So unreal but I like it anyhow_

_I go faster, and faster and faster and faster  
and faster and faster and faster_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
_

_I can feel that you've mesmerized my heart.  
I feel so free.  
I'm alive, I'm breaking out.  
I won't give in, cause I'm pound of all my scars.  
And I can see I've been wasting too much time._

_I go faster, and faster and faster and faster  
and faster and faster and faster_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_A fairytale of lies._

"What song is that Miss Seras?" I looked over to see Bilbo.

"Oh Bilbo, it's a song from my home."

"What's your home like?" the curious hobbit asked.

"Well, it's nothing like Middle-Earth but I was an orphan at very young age though." I told him.

"It sounds like you're not from Middle-Earth." I heard Thorin and I feel that the company didn't trust me anymore, well except for Balin, Bilbo, Kili, Fili and Gandalf.

"Oh c'mon guys can't you let it go that I lied about me being a boy. And Beside Gandalf told me to pretend to be a boy and I'm still part of this company through in through. Also trust in me and I'll have a reason to trust in you, you thick headed dwarf. And did any of you forget that I kicked Thorin's ass when we first met?!" I yelled at them. But not of them didn't have time to respond when a sound of a strange wolf filled the air.

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." Bofur said.

Then I saw it. "WARG!" I yelled and pointed at the warg.

He lunged forward at Thorin. It was a Guulderbrag warg. Thorin looked at me and then Kili shot another that was coming behind him. Dwalin finished it.

"Warg scouts! Which mean an orc pack is not far behind!" He said.

"Orc pack!?" said the frightened hobbit.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin." Gandalf asked walking forward.

Thorin looked at him.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear!" Thorin said.

Gandalf sighed and I looked at the wargs.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" he asked Gandalf.

"We are being hunted." I said.

"We have to get out of here."

"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori said.

"Well this can't get any worse can it?" I asked.

"I will draw them off." Radaghast said.

"These are Guulderbrag wargs! They will outrun you!"

"And these are Rohsgobel Rabbits!" Gandalf smiled. "I should like to see them try." Radaghast said smirking.

"You mean rabbits on steroids." I muttered in hope no one heard me.

* * *

**Sorry another cliffhanger.**

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, just my OCs****

**Recap**

**"What in Durin's name is going on?" he asked Gandalf.**

**"We are being hunted." I said.**

**"We have to get out of here."**

**"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori said.**

**"Well this can't get any worse can it?" I asked.**

**"I will draw them off." Radaghast said.**

**"These are Guulderbrag wargs! They will outrun you!"**

**"And these are Rohsgobel Rabbits!" Gandalf smiled. "I should like to see them try." Radaghast said smirking.**

**"You mean rabbits on steroids." I muttered in hope no one heard me.**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

"Quickly! And carefully we must go!" said Gandalf.

I nodded and went as fast as I could. I noticed that Thorin was watching me carefully. He was subtle about it, but as I have said, you can hide nothing from my eyes. We made our way out into the fields littered with boulders.

"Keep near the rocks!" I said.

We did as best we could. I was amused by Radaghast as he taunted the orcs. Thorin suddenly grabbed Ori.

"Ori no. Get back!"

He yanked him back.

"This way!" Gandalf cried.

We followed him as fast as we could.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin inquired.

Gandalf did not answer and we continued to run forward. As we hid behind a boulder one of the orcs seemed to have caught our scent. It was on top of the rock. Thorin looked at Kili. He nodded and then jumped out and killed the orc. I took and arrow and shoved it through the warg's eye. However all the noise had attracted the rest of the orc pack.

"Quickly!"

Soon Gandalf disappeared and they were closing in on us. Thorin drew Orcrist.

"Fight!" He said.

I took my new weapon and got ready to kill a warg. Ori tried to use his slingshot, but it only bounced off the warg's head.

"Where's Gandalf?!"

"He's abandon us!"

"Over here fools!" we heard Gandalf.

I whipped around and smiled. There was Gandalf.

"Quickly!"

We all ran forward.

"KILI, RAIN! RUN!"

I looked over and saw Kili still shooting at the wargs and orcs. And I was swinging my new weapon around at the wargs and orcs. We turned and ran back to the company. I jumped in and then Thorin did as well. We stayed down and then we heard a horn call. I smiled, I recognized the sound. Though I did not say a thing to Thorin. Suddenly the body of an orc slid down. Thorin walked forward and took the arrow that had pierced its neck.

"Elves!"

He threw the arrow down and looked at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the path leads! Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted.

"We'll follow it of course!" Bofur said eagerly.

The others ran forward. Thorin hesitated.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the end of the pathway and right there was The Valley of Imladris or Rivendell.

"The Hidden Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name…" Gandalf said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo and I said together.

I immediately had a smile on my face.

"This was your plan all along!" said an angry dwarf.

I sighed in frustration.

_Stiff necked dwarf! __I thought angrily._

"To have us seek refuge with our enemies!"

I turned on him.

"God damn it, hardass dwarf shut your damn mouth!"

"How dare…"

"Shut up!" I said.

He looked at me angrily.

"Firstly these are not the wood elves you so despise! Secondly, you need to accept the fact that you NEED their help whether you wish for it or not! And thirdly you really piss me off right now!" I said.

"The only ill will is that which you bring yourself. They can help us as Rain has said." Gandalf added.

"You think the elves would give our quest their blessing?! They would only try to stop us."

"Of course they will, but we have questions that NEED to be answered. Now this shall take a great deal of respect and charm. Which is why you shall leave the talking to me."

And we started to walk down towards Rivendell.

As we approached an elf with long light brown hair walked towards Gandalf.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah Lindir! We have come to see Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

Before anyone could speak, the horn call from before came. Someone grabbed me. I need not look up to see who held me. I knew by the ring on his finger that it was Thorin. He held me very close to him and backed away. I knew it was the elves that were coming. They circled around us and Thorin held me tighter. One of the elves got off the horse and walked over to Gandalf. This had to be Elrond.

"Gandalf."

They embraced and then he looked at Gandalf rather amused.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our boards. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Yes well that would probably be us."

Elrond turned and looked at us. He saw me in Thorin's arms and smiled a bit. Thorin held me tighter.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Thorin son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearings. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

_Oh shit, not good! __I thought._

"Indeed, he made no mention of you."

I did not look at Thorin. He now looked at all of the dwarves.

"_I can see that you are weary, there is food being prepared._"

"What does he say!? Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin asked walking forward.

"No he's offering us food." I said tiredly.

The dwarves all huddled together. When Gloin looked back at Elrond he said.

"Well, then in that case lead on."

I smirked and followed.

* * *

"Try it" Dori insisted to Ori "Just a mouthful." But Ori shook his head.

"I don't like green food" He insisted.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin questioned, riffling through his salad.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

I saw Kili staring at the elf that was playing the heap thing.

"Kili what are you looking at?" I asked.

"Ahh nothing Rain. But I don't see myself with an elf-maid but Rain, you are Beautiful."

"Awww. Thanks Kili, now I know where you get your charm from." I said.

"Anyway I don't think I fancy elf-maids myself… too thin… their all high cheek bones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me… That one there's not bad." He said looking at an elf. And I started to laughing at Kili. "Why is Rain laughing?" Kili asked confused.

"She's laughing because that's no elf-maid lad." Dwalin told him. And he turned to look at the elf and saw it was male elf. And Dwalin winked at Kili. The other dwarf started laughing as well.

"Not funny."

"Yeah you're right Kili… It's actually hilarious and at least we know now what you're into." I said and the other dwarves laughed harder.

"I'll get you for that." Kili told me.

"So, umm Rain?" Fili said to me and forgetting about what Kili said. And drawing the other's attention. "Where are you from, if not from Middle-Earth?"

"Well, let's just say that where I'm from it's very different from here." I replied mysteriously eating a piece of lettuce.

Then I started to look over at Gandalf, Thorin and Elrond. Even though I knew what they were talking about.

"Hey, Miss Seras. What are staring at?" Fili asked.

"Ah, nothing at all Fili." I said and trying not to blush.

"Hey Brother I thinks she's staring at Uncle."

"Now that I think about it… you're right brother, am I right lads?" and all them nodded. I was blushing then.

"Guys stop it. Is this for me lying to you guys." They all nodded expect for Bilbo, Balin, Kili and Fili. Then I saw Thorin getting up and walking to one side and I got up and walked over to Thorin and took his flask thing.

"Do you mind?!"

"No I don't mind. And sharing is caring." I said taking a drink. "And besides that elf wine is really weak and I need something more stronger, but I could go for some ale. And if I drink, I feel least weird." I said taking another drink and handing it back to Thorin.

"Change the turn why don't ya!" Nori said, "I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die?!" Oin asked but probably didn't hear it right.

"All lads, there's only one thing for it!" Bofur got up and started singing and others joined too. It was quit catchy too.

_There… An  
Inn, there's an inn  
There's a merry old inn  
Beneath an old gray hill_

_And there they brew a beer so brown  
The Man in the Moon  
He came down one night  
To drink himself fill_

_Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat  
That played a five-stringed fiddle  
And up and down he saw his bow_

Now squeaking high  
Now purring low  
Now sawing in the middle

_So, the cat on the fiddle  
Played hey-diddle-diddle  
A drink that'll wake the dead_

_He squeaked and he sawed  
And he quickened  
The tune_

_And the landlord  
Shook the Man  
In the Moon  
"It after three" he said_

And food was flying everywhere.

"Hey Rain sing us song."

"Alright, but let me thing of one." And I started to thing of one.

_Perfect _I thought and started to sing.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brother's souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's son_

_If this is to end fire  
Then we shall all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out father, stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

_And if we should die tonight  
Then we should die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
Calling out father, prepare we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope you'll remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out father hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope you'll remember me_

_And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky's falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope you'll remember me_

_I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning  
I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin  
And I see fire  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

When I finished I realized that I've shouldn't of sang that song and I ran off with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**P****lease review.**

**And OMG the new Hobbit trailer was so badass but other than that I'm hyped for it.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, just my OCs****

**I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning**  
**I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin**  
**And I see fire**  
**And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side**

**When I finished I realized that I've shouldn't of sang that song and I ran off with tears in my eyes.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I ran until reach a beautiful garden and sat on one of those stone sits, I still had tears in my eyes.

"You are not a full elf."

I looked up and saw a young boy there. I smiled a bit.

"Nor are you." I said.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Did you come with the dwarves my lady?"

I smiled, he could be no older then perhaps 9 or 10. I nodded.

"Yes I did."

"You're Rain?"

"Yes I am. I am Rain, Rain Seras."

He bowed and I smiled.

"I am called Estel."

I smiled and bowed. He smiled at me. Then I realized that his name was an alas and his real name is Aragorn.

"Estel!"

I looked up to see two elves.

"Is he bother you?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No he isn't."

One of them smiled at me.

"Estel don't you have training now?"

He nodded and looked at me. I smiled and bowed my head. He ran off and the two elves looked at me.

"I hope our brother did not bother you."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No of course not, his sweet boy. I'm Rain by the way." I said.

"I'm Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir, Lady Rain."

"Please just call me Rain." I told them.

"You come with the dwarves, but you're part elf yourself, do they know?" Elrohir asked. And I was little surprised at what he said, but acted it out cool for what I said next.

"Yes I did. And no, they don't know anything about me and I want to keep it that way." I finished.

"Rain!" I heard someone calling my name, I turned to see Gandalf.

"Yes Gandalf I'm coming. And it was nice meeting you two, oh and Estel I think he'll be a fine leader when his older." I said and ran to Gandalf then we started to walk away.

Gandalf started to give me that look. "Fool of a She-Elf." Gandalf said and not before hitting me on the head with his staff.

"Oww," As I rubbed my now swore head. "Gandalf that really hurts." I complained.

"Well think before you sing." He said angrily.

"I know Gandalf." I said shameless. And following Gandalf, again.

* * *

Soon we were in a separate room from the hall, moonlight streaming in and giving the place and unearthly glow.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin growled, standing opposite Elrond and Gandalf, Bilbo to his left and Balin to his right, I just hanged back as I watched the dwarf and the elf.

"For goodness sake Thorin" Gandalf groaned "show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people" Thorin argued. "It's mine to protect... as are it's secrets"

"Save us from the stubborns of dwarves" I prayed. "Your pride will be your downfall, Oakenshield" Thorin said nothing. "You stand here in the presence of one of the few who can read that map... Show it to Lord Elrond, now! Or do I have to take it from you by force if I have to!" Thorin glared at me. But he reluctantly reached into a inside pocket of his over shirt, pulling out the folded map.

"Thorin no." Balin pleaded, trying to stop him but the king pushed gently passed him and handed the elf lord the map. Elrond unfolded the map.

"Erebor." The elf said shocked. "What is your interest in this map?" Thorin went to speak but was cut of by Gandalf.

"It's mainly academic" Gandalf assured him, "You know how sometimes this old artefacts contain hidden text."

"You still read ancient dwarfish. Do you not" Gandalf checked as Elrond studied the map and said something so softly that only Gandalf heard. "Moon runes" both Gandalf and I said. Thorin looked at Balin in shock.

"Of course yes and easy thing to miss" Bilbo looked at me in confusion.

"Moon ruins can only be read by the light of the same moon in the same shape and season as on the day they were written" Elrond told them.

"Can you read them?" He asked but Elrond just smirked and walked off and, growling under his breath and we followed.

Elrond placed the map on a crystal table and then looked up. The moon came out and I gasped in amazement.

"Stand upon the threshold, the thrush knocks three times, upon the hidden door. On Durin's day."

"Durin's day?" Bilbo asked.

"The start of the dwarves' new year." I said.

Thorin and Balin nodded.

"Durin's day shall soon be upon us."

"We still have time!" Balin said.

"So this is your purpose. To enter the mountain." Elrond said.

Thorin looked at him.

"What of it?" He snapped.

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

He handed Thorin the map and then looked at Gandalf. They walked off and Balin walked off with Bilbo. Thorin lingered by the table. I knew he was upset, but I did not how to speak to him. So I just left him to his own thoughts.

**~Elsewhere~**

"**The Dwarves, Master… we lost them. Ambushed by Elvish filth, we were-**" The orc got interrupted by its master.

"**I don't want excuses,**" their master said in black speech. Their master turned and looked at the idiot who dares comes to weathertop with ill news. "**I want the head of the Dwarf King!**"

"**We were outnumbered,**" the orc said. He and his comrade had just survived the attack of the elves. "**There was nothing we could do. I barely escaped with my life.**" Their master had walked over to him, reaching his claw to the Orc.

"_**Far better you had paid with it,**__"_ the master said. The Master picks up the Orc and throws him to the Wargs. _"__**The Dwarf-scum will show themselves soon enough.**__"_

"_**M-Master**__**…**_" The other Orc said. The Master looked at the Orc under his command_. __"__**There was something else too.**__"_ The Master waited impatient for him to continue. _"__**A girl with fire blazing hair and green eyes**__.__"_ The Master wasn't very interested until he said it. _"__**She's almost like a dragon in that human filth form**__.__"_ The fear in its eyes showed that he spoke the truth. The Master turned and walked up few steps.

"_**Send out word, I want the girl alive, the rest it is a price on their heads!**__"_ Their Master shouts out the orders.

* * *

The next morning I spent it with Bilbo just walking around Rivendell and seening the shards of Narsil and saw the painting behind it.

Soon we where both look over Rivendell. And Lord Elrond came up behind us.

"Not with your… companions."

"Un, no, I shan't be missed. But I'm not sure about Miss Seras." Bilbo answered. "And also the truth is that most of them don't think I should be on this journey."

"And some of the dwarves don't trust me anymore." I said.

"Why's that my lady?" Elrond asked.

"Because I lied about my genre and it's too dangerous for woman like me to be on this journey."

"Indeed? I've heard that Hobbits and a woman like you my lady are very resilient." Bilbo and I chuckled at that.

"Really?" we both answered.

"Mm. I've heard they're fond of the comforts of home." Elrond said looking at Bilbo.

"I've heard that it's unwise to seek the council of Elves. That they will answer with yes and no." Bilbo whispered to Elrond and I couldn't help to giggle at Bilbo's statement. And Elrond gave Bilbo a smile and Bilbo and I chuckled.

"You two are very welcome to stay here, if that… is your wishes." Elrond said and then left us to think about if we want to stay here.

Later I was walking with Bilbo away from the company. And I saw the rest of the company until Bofur throw a sausage at Bombur.

The large dwarf caught the sausage thrown to him by his brother but then looked at it in shock, seconds before the table collapsed under him much to the utmost amusement of the dwarfs, who cackled loudly. And I could help but to laugh too.

"So Bilbo, are you going to be staying here?" I asked.

"I don't know yet Miss Seras."

"And how times have I told you to call me Rain." I told him and he was about to reply when we saw Gandalf and Lord Elrond.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very change. And I'm sure you can trust me to know what I'm doing."

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years. And what should happen if your plan fails? If you wake that beast? And are you sure that beast's daughter will not betray you or the Elf race of Mirkwood?" Elrond asked.

_What a minute here! That wasn't in the book or the movies! And there's no way that Smaug had a child!_ I thought.

"If we success. If the dwarves take back the mountain our defences in the east will be strengthen. And don't worry about Smaug's offspring, the situation is under control."

"It's a dangerous move Gandalf."

"It is also a dangerous to do nothing, or cut the thrown of Erebor. Its Thorin's birth right. What is it you fear?" Gandalf counted.

"Have you forgotten? A stain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbs to the same sickness. Can you swear, Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" Elrond asked.

"He won't. I'll make sure he won't." I muttered.

"Gandalf these decisions do not rest with alone, it's not up to you or me, to redraw the map of Middle-Earth." I didn't want hear anymore and I turned around and ran into someone, I looked at and saw Thorin.

"Thorin I…" I was trying to apologize to him. But he just made an 'Hn' sound.

"Umm, Bilbo could you go to the other please, I'll catch up later with you." I told Bilbo and he just nodded and left. And it was just me and Thorin

"Thorin?"

"What 'Ralin'?"

"Hey don't be like that, I didn't have a choice to lie to you and besides you've wouldn't of let me come with you and your Company. And last time I check I did sign your contract." I told him.

"I don't have yo explain anything to you. And what do you know of the dragon?"

"Of course you don't. And the dragon Smaug, all I know is what happened to your homeland and what he has done." I said. "But I'm still coming with you and your company. And I feel like you guys are the first real family I've ever had, so don't take that away from me please." And I started to walk away.

"Wait, Seras." I stop after a few steps and turned to face Thorin. "What you said at the Hobbit's home, is it the truth?"

"About what Thorin Oakenshield?" I asked.

"About you not knowing your parents." Thorin asked.

"Yes it true Thorin. I never knew my parents. So yeah I've being on my own for a while. Until I met Faith Sky and her family. They took me in as their daughter and Faith was a good friend and a sister to me. But now I got separated from them. And I don't want to lose anyone else right now." I felt like crying then but I didn't. "We should get some sleep if we want to be up at first light right Thorin." I said.

"Yes you're right." He said. And we went to were we where support sleep.

* * *

**Please review.**

**And sorry I haven't updated in so many months. But stuff happens.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


End file.
